


up in your room (i always come a little too soon)

by antpelts



Series: we made a pact [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Awkward First Times, College, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Time, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Trans Jared Kleinman, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antpelts/pseuds/antpelts
Summary: “Holy fucking sh-shit.”“Is it everything you’d imagined?”“I haven't.. that’s.. uh-"// can be read as a stand alone
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Series: we made a pact [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773904
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	up in your room (i always come a little too soon)

**Author's Note:**

> proof read this while chowin down on black olives also its like past 3am lmao love yall hope ya enjoy i just be vibing it took me over an hour to proof now its 4am rip me
> 
> im always doing prompts on tumblr (antpelts) and im open to requests (including smut if theres a demand i guess)

“Holy fucking sh-shit.”

“Is it everything you’d imagined?”

“I haven't.. that’s.. uh,” Evan’s flush seemed to say otherwise, the redness obvious even in the dim lights. Jared was splayed out underneath him, shirt half ridden up and pants now on the ground. His glasses were askew, hair flat from his head pressing back against the pillows. It really was quite the sight. “I don’t, um, imagine..”

“Oh, c’mon,” Jared snorted looking up at Evan who was hovering over him, shirtless and a little breathless. The only light came from the fairy lights strung up around Evan’s room, lending a softness to the scene. Evan’s laptop was letting out a steady drone of some TV show that he’d probably regret having in his watch history later - they just needed background noise. The last thing he wanted was for someone to hear them. Not even just that, it was also their first time. Jared had teased him for pausing their making out to put the noise on but that all felt so far away now. “What d’you jerk off to then, if not your boyfriend?”

At the word  _ boyfriend  _ Evan shuddered, he lowered himself so he was braced on his forearms rather than his hands, shifting to put a leg between Jared’s thighs. Their hips were pressed together now - slotted almost perfectly. Even months later he still couldn’t believe it, every time Jared said it. Of course, that’s what he’d focus on, not the comments about what he  _ hypothetically _ thought about when he  _ hypothetically  _ jerked off. “I don’t- I don’t do that. Do you?”

To punctuate his words he shifted his thigh to press up between Jared’s legs, letting out a breathy sigh as he watched the response. Jared bit his lip and rolled his hips down, searching for more friction as his eyes lit up at Evan’s question, “‘f course.”

“What.. what do you.. think about, then?” Evan’s voice was breathy and he ducked his head to press kisses along his jaw. 

“You,” he responded plainly, tipping his head to the side to give Evan easier access. Despite the plainness it made Evan’s dick twitch with interest, pressed slightly against Jared’s leg that he was straddling.

“What, um, about me?” Evan shifted one of his hands to tangle in Jared’s hair. He gave a light pull, experimental, to urge Jared to tip his head further to the side. 

“You fucking me,” it came out as a groan when Evan’s teeth met his neck. It was gentle enough to not leave a mark but there was enough pressure to get Jared to roll his hips again. “Sometimes I just, mm, think about you jerking off and that’s enough, though.”

“Fuck,” Evan breathed out against his neck, shifting his legs again to place himself fully between Jared’s, untangling them. He rolled their hips together, already half hard from their impromptu makeout session. They’d moved from kissing against the desk right to rolling into bed and he was beyond thankful to his past self for getting his bunk delofted the month before. The hand in Jared’s hair moved to brace himself against the mattress so he could lift up a bit, just enough to look down at him properly. “Could I.. uh, do that?”

“Do what?” Jared flashed a grin, “‘f you can’t even say it I might just have to blue balls you. All that shit, y’know? If you’re not mature enough to talk about it you aren’t mature enough to do it.”

With a low groan Evan drove their hips together again, “can I fuck you? Shit, Jare.”

A sharp laugh made Evan’s blush skyrocket in intensity and he let his head drop in embarrassment, hiding his face, “sorry, I don’t kno-”

“No, shut up,” Jared reached to grab his chin, lifting his head so they could meet eyes. “‘s hot and all, just funny because you’re also the guy who fell into the creek when we used to hunt frogs in middle school and, like, I remember when you slept with a nightlight. And now we’re gonna fuck.”

“Why are you, uh, thinking about that.. now?” Evan’s expression softened knowing he didn’t do anything wrong, and his lips quirked into a small smile. The heat on his face didn’t die down though because,  _ wow,  _ they really were doing this.

“I can go take some more adderall if you want me to focus, since I take it in the morning it usually wears off around now,” it was accompanied with a snort of laughter and Evan just shook his head.

“You’re ridiculous.” Evan’s breathing had slowed back down a bit at least and he was able to conduct himself a bit more. “Seriously though, I don’t think your, um, psychiatrist would.. would recommend that.”

“No way, she’s chill as fuck,” it was spoken a little loud considering their aforementioned proximity to each other’s faces, “I’ll just let her know I need an early refill because I popped some addy to focus on my boyfriend’s dick.”

The words seemed to have their intended effect because Evan’s face was heating up even more and Jared was grinning up at him wildly.

“Okay what we’re- what we’re not gonna do is abuse prescription drugs.”

“Then what  _ are  _ we gonna do?” Jared let his volume drop now, tipping his head back to bump their noses together. His hands came up to hesitantly settle on Evan’s back, fingertips lightly dragging over the soft skin.

“Can I- can we,” Evan’s breath hitched as he rutted up against Jared again, “well, um,” his eyes searched Jared’s face, expression turning soft, “could I make, um, make love to you?”

The sudden tenderness was enough to wipe the smirk off of Jared’s face and it was his turn to light up with a blush. He tipped his head back, letting out a little wheeze as he pushed his glasses up to press his hands to his face. Evan using the word  _ love  _ in a sentence to  _ him _ was something he really wasn’t ready for. They were only a few months in and sure, Jared knew he loved Evan - it was, like, a universal truth - and he was pretty sure Evan felt the same, it just wasn’t something they’d found a way to vocalize yet. It felt too soon, yet they’d already known each other so long, so it wasn’t hard to know. This wasn’t exactly that, an admission, but it was enough to knock the wind out of him.

“Fuck, y-yes,” he managed breathlessly, pushing his glasses all the way off and moving to just drape one of his arms over his face while the other moved to hold onto one of Evan’s shoulders. “I want you so fucking bad.”

“Do.. um.” A hesitant hand moved to grip Jared’s hip. Evan’s other hand was still pressed to the mattress, next to Jared’s head. “Would- well, do you want to.. I just- I mean..  _ you  _ said  _ fuck _ but then you just said yes to..”

Jared couldn’t help but snort out a little laugh, moving his arm so he could look up at Evan, his edges soft and blurred by the lack of glasses. His face was still red but he was smiling so softly Evan thought he might die. “What are you trying to ask me?”

“Rough or, um, well.. not rough?” After a beat of silence he was talking again, gaze drifting to stare at a thread on his comforter. “I mean.. well, you want this, right?”

“Ev,” Jared spoke firmly, moving his hand from his shoulder to cup his face, “yes. I want you. Are you all good?”

“Shit yes,” the eagerness in his voice had his ears going red and his hips involuntarily twitched so that his partial erection pressed up between Jared’s legs again, “I want you. Any, um, well.. any way you want. I just want.. want you.”

“The softness is sweet and all,” Jared smiled up at him with a lopsided grin, “but shit, you wanting to fuck me is hot as hell.”

“You want me to- to fuck you?” Evan was lowering himself again, gripping Jared’s hip a little tighter. He was bracing himself on one forearm now, breath falling over Jared’s lips.

“C’mon,” that teasing grin was back, full force, “I literally just told you I’ve jerked off to the thought of you fucking me.”

“Shit.” The words made Evan’s breath shudder and he used the hand on Jared’s hip to hold himself steady as he rolled their hips together again, rougher now. Thinking of Jared alone.. thinking about  _ him.  _ The logistics were interesting, considering he had a roommate and that they started sharing a bed almost every night. Did he do it in the shower? Or did he do it between classes when everyone else was busy? Was he loud? Did he have to bite down on his fist to keep quiet?

Evan was fully hard now.

“Well?” There was that laugh, antagonizing and all  _ Jared. _ “Are you gonna-”

Another rough thrust cut Jared off, words tapering off into a groan. Having the power to shut him up was.. Well, a shudder ran down Evan’s back. He took the moment of silence as a window to push himself up, sitting up on his knees as he fumbled with the button of his jeans. It took him a few tries but he finally managed to get the button undone, tugging his zipper down.

“Could you be any slower?” Jared pulled a shit-eating grin, moving his hands to run down over his own thighs. With a breathy sigh he ran one hand between his legs, rutting against the heel of his hand. “Am I gonna have to do this all on my own?”

Evan groaned, biting down on his lip as he shifted around, kicking his jeans to the ground. His breath caught at the sight laid out beneath him and he shook his head quickly. “You gotta.. st-stop, gimme a sec.”

When Evan nudged at his hand the added pressure drew a moan from Jared and it was enough to make his dick just that much harder. Watching Jared touch himself was definitely intoxicating but there was no way he wasn’t taking him up on his offer. He wanted to feel him, all of him. 

“Do I?” Jared rolled his hips, grinding down against his own hand, with a breathy moan. The challenge was evident in his voice, waiting to see if Evan was going to take it or leave it. Either way he was going to get to fuck him - whether or not he could lean into the roughness too much or not wouldn’t bother him. As long as he got Evan all to himself.

Something sparked in Evan’s eyes and he huffed a little breath before he let out a low groan. Wrapping a hand around Jared’s wrist he pulled his hand away and pinned it above his head. He pressed their bodies together, leaning over him, and Jared responded by hooking his legs up around Evan’s waist. His free hand moved up to his shoulder, digging his nails in as their hips met.

“‘s that all you got?”

“What do- what do you want?” Evan dipped his head, nudging Jared’s head to the side so he could mouth at his neck.

“Maybe we shoulda had a,” there was a pause as he groaned while Evan nipped at his neck, “shoulda had a talk about this first.”

“Well it kinda.. just kinda happened,” Evan’s voice was breathless and maybe a tad whiny as he rutted against Jared. Sharing kinks was the last thing on his mind in the middle of their making out. After a moment he leaned back, sitting back on his heels as he looked down at Jared. “Um, should- you should tell me.. boundaries? I just mean.. all the way or..”

“D’you have condoms?”

“Yeah. Yes, yeah,” Evan flushed a bit at his own stammering before leaning over to reach towards his bedside table. Fumbling a bit he dug a condom out from the top drawer. “They um- they hand them out all over campus.”

After a second of just surveying the scene he set it down on the mattress next to them, giving his own little smile at Jared’s chuckle. They really were ridiculous. Repositioning himself between Jared’s legs he gently hooked his hands under his thighs, bringing them back up around his waist before leaning over him.

“Go for anything you want,” Jared circled back around to Evan’s inquiry of boundaries, “mouth, hands, dick, whatever.”

It drew a little huff of laughter from Evan and they were both able to relax a bit more.

“What about.. um, extra.. stuff?”

“Extra?”

This time Evan couldn’t help but roll his eyes, hands moving to settle on the waistband of Jared’s boxers. In response he nodded and lifted his hips with a breathy sigh. As soon as they were tugged down his thighs he relaxed back against the bed, legs falling wider open as one of Evan’s palms pressed against the inside of his thigh.

“You know what I mean,” Evan huffed, leaning back down to kiss over Jared’s jaw.

“I wanna hear about you,” it was breathy and brimming with that antagonizing tone that Jared used so well, “but you can tell me about it while you fingerfuck me?”

“Fuck,” the word was practically a wheeze against Jared’s neck where he pressed open mouthed kisses. After a second he slowly slid his hand up Jared’s thigh until he could brush his middle finger over his folds. “You’re wet.”

“Thanks captain obvious-” The words trailed into a moan when Evan nipped at the spot behind his ear and carefully pressed the tip of his finger inside Jared. “Yes, fuck.”

“Okay, well.. I guess,” Evan breathed out a sigh as he pressed his middle finger all of the way inside of Jared, “if you could.. well, talk to me? Yeah.”

“You want me to tell you how good you feel inside of me?” Jared’s voice was breathy as Evan started to move his finger inside him. “Or do you want me to talk about how dirty you are? How I can feel how fucking hard you are?”

“Yes,” Evan shuddered and let out a low whine, straddling Jared’s leg as he slowly fucked him with his finger. “Both?”

“Pull my hair,” Jared said quickly, breathing getting a little shallow as Evan carefully slipped his index finger in with his middle. After some shifting the command was fulfilled as Evan braced himself on his forearm next to Jared’s head, twisting his fingers in his hair and giving a sharp tug. “You like taking orders or what?”

“Do you like giving them or are- or are you just a- a brat?” There was something new in Evan’s voice, it was  _ low  _ and despite the slight stammer it was fairly steady. It sent a full shudder through Jared’s body and brought a light flush to his face. Evan was talking again, barely above a whisper, “guess that’s my answer.”

“Oh, shut up,” Jared groaned and shifted the leg Evan was straddling to rub up against his erection. His other leg shifted further open as Evan picked up his pace, curling his fingers as he fucked him.

“Why don’t you.. you shut up for a minute?” Evan tugged on his hair again, slipping a third finger inside of him before getting back up to his steady pace. It wasn’t particularly fast or rough - and that was exactly what was driving Jared up the wall.

“Make me.”

A pull on Jared’s hair had him facing Evan head on again and like that they were kissing. Hard. Honestly, he didn’t think Evan had it in him. Their inexperience was evident - or maybe their desperation to get impossibly close - teeth clacked and noses pressed together. Lips were slick with spit and Evan couldn’t tell where his noises stopped and Jared’s began. After a few minutes they separated, though they stayed close, panting together. Evan’s fingers slowed down and he just pressed them in as deep as he could, now that he was noticing things he felt how Jared’s wetness was nearly coating his whole hand.

“I want to eat you out,” it was almost a whisper and it made Jared writhe on the fingers inside him.

“Shit, yeah,” Jared groaned, as he rocked his hips searching for friction his thigh rubbed up against Evan’s dick, drawing a whine from him. In response Evan shakily moved until he wasn’t straddling him, not wanting to finish yet - or just from some dry humping. 

“How bad do you- do you want it?” The hand in Jared’s hair loosened its grip, slowly pulling away and sliding down until he could brush his palm over his thigh.

“I didn’t take you for the dominant type,” Jared breathed out, arching his back as Evan’s fingers curled inside of him.

“How bad do you want it?” Evan repeated, steadier as he slowly shuffled backwards and lowered himself onto his stomach between Jared’s legs. It had the intended effect because Jared threw his head back with a groan, fingers clutching the sheets.

“Real bad. I want it real bad,” Jared managed between shuddering breaths, “I wanna feel your pretty little mouth,” there was a pause where he seemed to be lost in thought for a second and then he was grinning, “wanna feel your  _ filthy  _ fuckin’ tongue on me.”

“Shit.” The words went straight to Evan’s dick and it was embarrassingly difficult for him to keep from rutting against the comforter bunched up underneath him. He used the hand on Jared’s thigh to push it upwards until Jared got the hint, draping it over his shoulder. “Should I keep these in?”

Jared barely caught Evan’s little smile and he bit his lip, seeing Evan like this made his skin feel hot, made him get that much wetter. He felt the fingers inside him curl up a little. Before he even realized what he was doing the words were falling from his lips, “please, please, Ev. Fuck. Feels so good. So dirty - gonna fingerfuck me while you eat me out?”

Not bothering with a verbal response Evan just spread his fingers a little, stretching him out as he dipped his head. He pressed a few soft kisses to Jared’s inner thigh, trailing up towards the junction with his torso. With one last glance up at Jared he let his eyelids droop as he stuck out his tongue, pressing it flatly against his folds. Slowly Evan lifted his head up, pulling his tongue over Jared. He didn’t know what sort of taste he’d been expecting but he felt his face warm up when he realized how much he liked it.

“Holy fuck.” Jared’s breathy moan was enough to spur Evan on. Knowing that he was the one making Jared come undone like this was intoxicating. Slowly he drew his fingers out, all the way to his fingertips before he drew his tongue over Jared’s slit again, pressing his fingers back in at the same time. “Evan. Holy. Shit.”

With a little grin Evan just drew his fingers back again, pressing them back in more quickly this time. He felt Jared’s heel dig into his back, urging him on. Not one to disappoint he stuck his tongue out again, giving quick little flicks with it against Jared until he was whining, fingers searching for purchase before settling for tangling tighter in the sheets. Seeing Evan take charge like this was very much affecting him and he very much liked it.

“So fuckin’ good. So good for me,” Jared managed between breaths, those few words were enough to make Evan groan, pressing his face forward. Increasing his pressure he stuck his whole tongue out flat, bobbing his head to drag it over Jared at a steady speed. When he glanced up at him with half hooded eyes he couldn’t help but like what he saw. His  _ boyfriend  _ laid out, shaking with pleasure, head thrown back.

Barely a minute passed before there was a hand in his hair, yanking him backwards as Jared’s legs dropped from his shoulders back onto the mattress. Trying to not get caught up by how nice the hand pulling his hair felt he looked at Jared quizzically. A brief panic filled his stomach, worried he did something wrong.

“Jesus Christ,” it came out breathy as Jared slowly lifted his head. Evan was able to take in the fact that his thighs were still trembling. Experimentally he curled his fingers a little and Jared practically writhed on his hand. Any panic melted away. “Fuck. Hopefully you’ll last longer than me.”

Oh!

Evan couldn’t help but perk up a bit. Jared had- Oh! It wasn’t necessarily very sexy of him or anything but he couldn’t help the wide smile crossing his face, he’d done something good. He made Jared feel good. That made  _ him  _ feel good. Well, ignoring the painful erection he had currently pinned between himself and the mattress.

“No, um, no promises?” There was a little laugh with it and if porn taught him anything laughing was totally not conducive to keeping the mood but.. But Jared just grinned at him, eyelids drooping as another shudder ran through him.

“C’mon, ‘m serious. I wanna feel you.” Jared was looking up at him as he slowly sat up on his knees and his fingers were still inside him and he looked so  _ good  _ and Evan was totally fucking  _ whipped.  _ Which was probably why, without thinking, he slowly slid his fingers out while holding eye contact. Barely a second passed before he raised his fingers to his own mouth, giving them a lick. It seemed to have the intended effect because Jared gave a little wheeze, throwing his head back against the pillows. 

The sight was enough to promptly end all of Evan’s patience and he struggled to get his boxers off, using them to wipe the rest of the mess off his fingers and chin. When Jared lifted his head he couldn’t help but get a little squirmy, sitting on his knees between his legs as he leaned over to grab the condom he’d left abandoned on the bed. Now with eyes fully on him he couldn’t help but get a little self-conscious. Especially since Jared was staring directly at his dick and he couldn’t help but wonder if it looked weird or something. It wasn’t like he was huge or anything (yes, he’d looked up the average dick size, who didn’t?) but he knew he was, well, pretty set with what he had. But that didn’t seem like enough of a reason to stare in his mind. Of course, he couldn’t help but keep wondering if something looked off. He didn’t really make a habit out of comparing himself to others - he barely even really looked at porn or anything but-

“Hurry up,” it was breathy and needy and exactly what Evan needed to pull him out of his head. Fumbling a bit he tore open the condom wrapper, carefully pulling it out. Squinting in the low light he determined which way it needed to roll on. The little action drew a little smile from Jared and Evan flushed a bit before returning his own dopey grin. He moved a hand to wrap around the base of his erection with a soft sigh, rolling the condom on with the other. 

“Ready?” Part of him really couldn’t believe this was actually happening, that Jared really was underneath him, that Jared really wanted him. Though, he also couldn’t think of this happening any other way - getting to have his first time with Jared just made his chest feel all warm and fuzzy. Whatever the future held he knew that, in this moment, all he wanted was to be with Jared. In every way he could.

“Evan,” Jared said, mustering up as much seriousness as he could - it wasn’t much, really, he was practically still trembling, legs eagerly wrapping around Evan’s hips as he leaned over him. “If you do not get your dick in me in the next minute I’m going to fucking lose my mind.”

At that Evan couldn’t hold back his little laugh as he reached a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around the base of his erection again. When he glanced up the response seemed to be good, a lopsided smile, eyes crinkled at the corners. For a while he’d been so scared to mess up, scared that he’d make a fool of himself and Jared would just laugh in his face but.. It was alright to be awkward. It was alright to laugh. It was alright to not fully understand how to do everything. 

With a little noise he leaned down to touch his forehead against Jared’s, one hand braced on the mattress to hold him up. The other hand held him steady as he slowly pressed into Jared. After a second of prodding he was able to find the right spot, biting his lip when the head slid in. It was more than anything he could’ve imagined and definitely better than his hand. Which - not to mention the fact that he hadn’t gotten himself off in months because every time he tried he  _ did  _ think about Jared and he’d felt guilty about it for a while. And then after they started dating it just felt weird to get off alone but he also got nervous every time they got into heavy petting. Now that he was finally in the moment he wished they’d done it months ago.

At least they were doing it now. Jared’s legs were tight around his hips and their skin was sticking together with sweat. Evan pushed himself up as he slowly pressed the rest of the way in, bottoming out inside Jared and  _ wow.  _ He swore he saw stars. Pulling his hand away now that he didn’t need to guide himself he brushed it over Jared’s thigh, relishing how the soft touch made him shiver.

“Good?” His voice came out a little weak and Jared was to blame. He  _ really  _ hadn’t expected it to feel so good.

“Just start slow,” was the mumbled response. As Evan slowly pulled out Jared’s back arched and Evan felt a little breathless watching him. Knowing that he’d already finished once, and that he was able to give him that, was downright intoxicating. He seemed to be so sensitive that as Evan slowly slid back in his whole body trembled. 

“Shit. You’re hot,” Evan mumbled, sitting up a bit to place a hand on Jared’s hip. The other rubbed up and down his side, sliding up under his shirt. The skin on skin contact drove him crazy.

“Back at ya.” For once Jared was the one who couldn’t keep his cool, a low whine following the words. “Gimme more.”

Not needing to be told twice Evan shifted his grip, now using both hands to hold onto Jared’s hips. He sped up a bit, using his grip for leverage, he felt sweat starting to gather on his brow. Biting his lip he held back most of his noises, only little groans slipping out. Jared’s legs shifted around his waist and their closeness just egged him on, he wanted more.

“Kiss me,” the words barely even fell from his lips as he leaned down and Jared was already kissing him. Hands slid up to hold onto Jared’s waist rather than his hips, pulling him down to meet his thrusts. There was so much spit between their lips that Evan couldn’t help but wonder if Jared had been drooling for him. Fuck, that was kind of hot.

Their teeth clacked as they desperately tried to get closer, instinctively Evan picked up his pace, driving their hips together. His pace started to falter a bit, growing erratic as he felt Jared biting at his bottom lip. So yeah, maybe he wasn’t going to last too long but at least he’d already made Jared feel good. He could take pride in that fact.

“Fuck me,” Jared groaned against his lips and Evan felt a shiver run down his back. With a grunt he tightened his grip on Jared’s waist, bucking up into him as hard as he could. Each time he bottomed out Jared let out a little gasp and every little noise made Evan that much closer to losing it - he was sure he’d never been so hard in his whole life.

“So f-fucking good.” Dipping his head Evan nuzzled up against the crook of Jared’s neck, kissing against the skin before tentatively biting at his earlobe.

“Gonna cum for me? I think you made me cum again,” there was a little breathy laugh with it and Evan just groaned in response, giving a particularly hard thrust. “Your, ah, your dick is so good. Feels so good.”

Feeling Jared’s whole body shuddering around him, feeling his walls clenching down on his dick, feeling his legs get bruisingly tight around his waist - it was all too much. Slipping his hands down from Jared’s waist he hooked them under his thighs, coaxing him to loosen his grip. Jared was pliant under his hands and Evan was able to get a nice grip on him, lifting his legs a bit as he paused his thrusts.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he mumbled, watching Jared’s brows furrow in confusion. It was wiped away as Evan hefted his legs up until they were draped over his shoulders. When he leaned forward Jared was nearly bent in half and his eyes went wide as a particularly loud moan fell from his lips.

Bingo.

Moving his hands back to Jared’s waist he went back to the bruising pace he’d set before. His fingernails were bound to leave little crescents pressed into his skin but it didn’t seem like he minded. Really, it was more like the opposite. Jared’s hands shot to tangle in his own hair as he threw his head back. There was nothing too coherent coming from him, just a chorus of curses and Evan’s name. He wouldn’t trade it for the world.

If he was able to form his own sentences he would’ve made a joke about lasting longer than Jared in the end but he was tight and warm and wet and entirely too much. His hips stuttered and his pace faltered, he fell out of his rhythm but it didn’t really matter because his toes were curling as his orgasm hit. In that moment he was sure he’d never feel anything that good ever again.

At first his elbows locked up but then he was buckling, catching himself on his forearms just inches away from having his chest collide with Jared’s. Jared, whose legs slipped from his shoulders and dropped back against the mattress. For a second he stayed like that, hovering over him, drawing in deep breaths. Together they came down from their highs, Evan could feel Jared’s thighs twitching on either side of him.

“Alright?”

“More than.” Evan was barely able to make out Jared’s words but it came out just coherent enough for him to give a tired smile. 

“Gonna- gonna pull out,” he mumbled, mostly to himself. Sitting back on his heels he carefully shuffled backwards, slowly pulling out of Jared. With each inch Jared shuddered and Evan couldn’t help but watch him with something akin to awe on his face. He just didn’t know how he got so lucky as to have Jared to himself. 

With a grimace he slid the condom off, tying it off and reaching to grab the abandoned wrapper. Both were dropped into the trash nestled by Evan’s beside (usually reserved for fruit snack wrappers). After a moment of hesitation he grabbed his discarded boxers from where they were buried in the blankets, carefully wiping himself off before using shaky arms to lower himself onto the mattress at Jared’s side.

“Holy fuck,” Evan’s voice came out weak but it dripped with a sort of amazement. 

“Well said,” Jared quipped back - voice equally as fragile.

As if they were made to fit together Jared rolled over and pressed against Evan’s chest. They slotted together easily, Jared’s face to the crook of Evan’s neck, Evan’s ankle hooking around Jared’s, their arms loosely came to wrap around the other. Maybe he was just drowning in his blissful post sex haze but Evan was sure this was  _ real.  _ Well - of course it was real but it was also real in a different way. In a ‘love is real’ sort of way. This was real and it was everything he wanted. Forever maybe. He didn’t claim to be any sort of expert but it really felt like something he could be happy with indefinitely. Jared felt like  _ someone  _ who he could be happy with. 

They fell asleep like that, even though Evan  _ never _ slept naked, they fell asleep curled into each other. They basked in a comfort that no one else could give them.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments mean the world


End file.
